Los Juegos De La Pasion
by Bells' Biersack
Summary: Jovenes inocentes, juegos atrevidos. ¿Podran pasar la prueba y convertirse en maestros de la seduccion y pasion? Bella y Edward tendran que pasar por todo esto, juntos, sabiendo nada. Los Distritos no estan dispuestos a disculpar que se nieguen a sus juegos. Ellos no saben que no jugaran con maestros, sino con ellos mismos. Los llevara a algo mas? Se volveran perfectamente adictos
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Los distritos eligen cada 3 años jóvenes inocentes, para qué? Para experimentar la vida sexual, hasta convertirlos en maestros de la pasión.

Bella y Edward son elegidos como tributo del distrito 8, que pasara cuando se den cuenta que no experimentaran con maestros..sino, con ellos mismos.

La desesperación les ganara? Se rendirán y gritaran que no quieren estar allí? Lo que los inocentes jóvenes no saben, es que si se rehúsan a esto, serian castigados hasta la muerte.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

BELLA POV.

-Es que no… a ella no. Will no entiendes? Ellas son todo lo que tengo, no quiero que las sometan a algo así, es demasiado fuerte y..no lo soportaría.

-Madeline entiéndelo, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar las reglas, nos matarían si lo hacemos.

-Acaso no te importan tus hijas? Que monstro eres!

Los sollozos de mi madre fueron lo que me habían llamado al cuarto, sabia de que estaban hablando, en dos días, mi hermana y yo iríamos a la gran apertura de 'Los Juegos de la Pasión'. Supuestamente era para que los jóvenes aprendieran a tener vida sexual, pero… no lo sé.

Los jóvenes debían tener más de 19 años para poder pasar, mi hermana tenía 21 y yo 20. Así que, las dos podíamos pasar por esto, espero Dios me ayude y que no me elijan.

Soy una chica demasiado tímida, solo con oír la palabra 'sexo' me estremezco, soy nada. Así que no quiero pasar vergüenza yendo a ese lugar y no sabiendo ni siquiera…que era? Ah sí, orgasmo o lo que sea.

Tampoco significa que no me sepa defender de lo que sea, puedo patear traseros.

-Bella que oyes?-Susurro mi hermana, Kristen.

-Mama y papa están hablando de.. ya sabes.

-Oh, bueno, no te preocupes, creo que me elegirán a mí. Soy la mayor y soy menos tímida que tú. –Se rio bajito.

-Pero lo eres.-La mire desafiante.

-Ok ya, no me mates…

-YA BASTA!

Entramos como tornado a la habitación, para encontrarnos a papa abrazando a mama, que lloraba desconsoladamente, era una escena bastante incomoda.

-Mama.. está bien, si me eligen, estaré bien lo prometo.-Kristen se les acerco y los abrazo.

Pero.. que pasaba si me elegían a mí? Estaría bien? Sobreviviría? No era que me fuera a morir, pero si quería aprender sobre la sexualidad, tendría que aceptar todos y cada uno de los retos que me fueran a poner en ese lugar.

-Bella?

Parpadee y los mire.

-Si..mama?

-Acércate hija.

Me acerque lentamente y espere. Mi madre agarro mis manos y las apretó ligeramente. Se acercó a mi oído y dijo.

-Mires lo que mires..oigas lo que oigas y pases lo que pases, no te rindas, no lo hagas.

-Pero, porque?

-Porque algo malo pasara si lo haces.

-Bueno ya, demasiado drama, a cenar. –Mi padre miro feo a mi mama.

La cena estuvo un tanto incomoda, casi nadie hablaba.. y si lo hacían, solo comentaban cosas sin sentido.

Me aliste para dormir, mi hermana estaba peinando mi cabello.

-Bella, que fue lo que te dijo mama?

-Que no me rindiera, porque si no pasaría algo malo.

Mi hermana hizo un cara de enojo que no disimulo muy bien.

Esa noche dormí, pensando en lo que me esperaría.

* * *

Hola mis niñas! Aqui esta, AL FIN el primer capitulo de 'LJDP' (Esas son las siglas de este fic n.n) Espero sus reviews, las amo chicas. 


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

KRISTEN POV.

Mañana…mañana todo se aclararía, me quería ir. Mi familia no sabía mi secreto, yo no era una chica tímida. Yo era una chica que quería explorar el mundo de las fantasías y sexo, quería saber cómo era sentir algo dentro mío, que no fueran mis dedos.

Desde que oí sobre 'Los Juegos De La Pasión', empecé a leer. Me leí el Kamasutra completo, luego empezó la curiosidad y empecé a darme placer a mí misma, pero ya estaba harta.

Quería a un hombre de verdad, sobre todo si es Emmett Cullen, oh dios santo, ese hombre me trae loca. Había tenido todas y cada una de mis fantasías con él y no me saciaba.

Todos los Cullen son los más sexys del Distrito, o más bien del estado. Los distritos no son como cárceles, son estados, de Estados Unidos, pero los llaman Distritos y no tengo idea de porqué.

Bueno ya, en fin, solo quiero que me escojan a Emmett y a mí para ser los tributos y al fin podre ser yo misma.

-Kristen…para de cuchichear. –Mi hermana me pego un almohadazo.

-Hey Bells! No sabía que estabas despierta.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, pero..que rayos susurrabas?

-Yo..susurrar? Ja..ja.-Sude frio.

-Sí, eso estabas haciendo, cada día estas más loca hermana.

-Oh sí, eso ni lo dudes.

-Bueno ya, vamos a desayunar.. por cierto, mama no te hablo nada ayer sobre lo de mañana?

-No Bells, porque?

-Quede un poco asustada por lo que me dijo ayer.-Hizo una cara de angustia.

-Tranquila Bells, no te escogerán, ya lo veras.

Bajamos a desayunar.

-Hola papa, hola mama.

-Hola queridas, como amanecieron?-Al parecer mi madre no muy bien, porque tenía unas ojeras del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

-Muy bien, mama que te paso?-Pregunto Bella.

-Nada hija, solo…con el tema de ayer.

-Oh..-Fue todo lo que dijo Bella.

El desayuno estuvo normal, bueno no tanto, las miradas que le daba papa a Bella y mama a Bella, me preocupaban.

Sera que la escogerían a ella en vez de a mí? No, eso no va a pasar. Si escogen a mi hermana cometerían una gran equivocación, ella no aprenderá nada, querrá salir corriendo de ahí.

Me tienen que escoger a mí, puedo hacerme el papel de la niña más inocente y que aprende rápido.

Bella y yo no nos parecemos mucho, ambas tenemos ojos verdes, ella es más alta que yo, al menos por unos centímetros, yo tengo pelo liso y ella lo tiene ondulado, ella es delgada y yo tengo un par de libras más, pero no soy gorda.

Bueno ya, hoy saldría a buscar al hombre de mis fantasías, así es, Emmett Cullen, no nos hablamos mucho, ya que tiene novia, pero si es necesario, hare que se enamore de mí.

BELLA POV.

Kristen se fue, mi padre se fue a trabajar y mi madre con él, así que estoy sola.

En eso, tocaron la puerta.

-Hola Bella, soy Edward Cullen, creo que no me conoces.

Santo Adonis…este es el hombre más perfecto que he podido ver en mi vida.

-Eh..hola..nno, no te conozco.-Casi me caigo de la puerta.

-Bueno, pues es hora de conocerme, sabes que mañana es el Festival de…ya sabes.-Se sonrojo.

-Eahm, si.

-Bueno pues nos envían cartas a los hombres de cada distrito para hacer parejas, para saber de una vez quien será nuestra pareja si somos escogidos y..mira.-Me dio la carta y decía claramente 'Edward Cullen & Bella Swan'.

-Oh, somos pareja.

-Sí, si lo somos, bueno que te parece si hablamos. Si no nos escogen al menos puedo hacer una amiga, no crees?

-Sí, claro.-Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. –Pasa adelante.

-Gracias.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía ni donde sentarlo o que hablar. Así que, lo guie hacia la sala de estar.

-Siéntate..Edward.

-Gracias.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, mirándonos las manos o algo asi. Hasta que recordé algo.

-Espera..tu hermano es Emmett?

-Si, porque?

-Oh dios, mi hermana va a estar súper feliz de conocerte, va a estar más cerca de tu hermano.

-No te entiendo.

-Oh, es que mi hermana esta algo así como que… colgada de tu hermano. (N/A: Enamorada).

-Oh, bueno..casi todas las del Distrito lo están.

-Esto tenlo por seguro.-Reímos.-Excepto por mí, por supuesto.

-Que tienes novio o algo así?

-No, para nada, es solo que, no estoy buscando nada por ahora o simplemente no me llega el que me tiene que llegar. Tu sabes..

-No puedo creerlo..-Rio con sorna.

-Que..que es lo que no entiendes?

-Que tú no tengas novio, digo, tu hermana ha sido novia de casi todos los del Distrito. No digo que sea una zorra, pero pensé que tú también tenías experiencia en novios y esas cosas.

-Bueno ahora ves que no, he tenido novios pero…lo único que quieren es…

-Lo se Bella. No tienes por qué decirlo. Bueno se me hace tarde, espero verte mañana.

-Claro, ahí me veras.

Lo lleve hasta la salida donde nos despedimos con la mano, y ahí se fue el Adonis de mi Distrito.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

BELLA POV.

'How to make your heart beat, oh baby I won't give up, just try it. I've never tried to make a living person live more, but I just can't let you go, oh no, baby don't go..'

Mi madre cantaba eso mientras me alistaba, la verdad esto ya me estaba dando pánico, mi madre la noche pasada estuvo gritando y mi papa se levantaba y yo escuchaba que le decía 'Madeleine, cálmate cariño. Duerme'.

Mi mama estaba en un estado crítico, tan malo era esto?

-Bella…estas lista?-Mi madre agarro mi rostro con sus manos y me miro directamente.

-Mama me estas asustando, pero estoy lista.

-Ok, ven conmigo y mírate.

Me poso frente al gran espejo y lo que vi no era real. Había otra mujer ahí, no yo. Tenía un vestido azul con negro, pegado a mi piel, que estaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y estaba maquillada.

-Oh mi dios..-Me tape la boca con la mano.

-Estas hermosa.

-Gracias mama.

Minutos después llego Kristen, llevaba un vestido rojo, strapless y unos tacones negros, también tenía el cabello en un moño.

-Bueno hijas mías, creo que es hora de irnos. Will! Baja ya amor.

Mi padre bajo y quede un poco boquiabierta, mi papa estaba atrevidamente guapo.

Nos llevaron en auto, la verdad no salía mucho, porque no tenía muchos amigos, tal vez salía con Ángela o con Mike, pero casi nunca, la ciudad de noche parecía la del Distrito 11 (N/A: Lo que sería la ciudad de NY), era grande y luminosa, había mucha gente caminando.

-Llegamos.

Al ver el lugar, quede en shock, era tipo hotel, pero de los lujosos, toda la entrada llena de guardaespaldas, las vigas eran doradas y había una semi alfombra roja.

-Buenas noches, nombres y apellidos por favor.-Nos preguntaron a Kristen y a mí.

-Kristen Swan.

-Bella Swan.

-Pueden pasar adelante, los adultos por favor retírense.

-Que? Pero..no pueden pasar?-Casi grito mi hermana.

-No, lo siento señorita, esto es solo para ustedes, dejen que sus padres tengan un poco de diversión en casa.-Sonrió divertido y lo mire boquiabierta.

-Adiós hijas.-Mi padre y mi madre se fueron.

Entramos y creo que mi boca no podía estar mas abierta, el lugar era hermoso.

Era un clase de templo, el lugar estaba con piso de mármol, color café y las vigas como siempre, cafés. La alfombra roja nos llevaba a unas puertas. Lo que se me hizo raro, es que no había nadie en esta sala.

-Vayan a las puerta señoritas, eso las llevara a donde deben ir.

Antes de abrir la puerta, mi hermana y yo hicimos contacto visual, al menos para asegurar si estábamos seguras de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Fui la primera en abrir la puerta, pero no logre ver nada, ya que me vendaron los ojos no más entre y creo que a mi hermana también, porque pego un gritito.

-Shh, no te alarmes preciosa, solo te llevaremos a donde debes ir. No jalonees, porque deberemos tomar medidas extremas.-Me estremecí.

No supe por dónde caminaba, solo oía mis tacones y los pasos del hombre que me sujetaba. Hasta que me sentaron en un lugar blando y me destaparon los ojos.

Me encontraba en un dormitorio, donde había como otros 22 hombres y mujeres en mis condiciones, nos había atado los pies, a todos.

De repente, salió un señor regordete, que tenía traje como de mayordomo o algo así.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, lamento la circunstancias, pero así nos pidieron que lo hiciéramos. A continuación diré los nombres de los tributos de cada uno de los Distritos. Distrito 1: Rosalie Hale & Simon Peterson. Distrito 2: Alice Brandon & Jasper Withlock. Distrito 3: Ashley McAdams y Luis Pettefier.

A cada de los que nombraban, se los llevaban, pase como 2 minutos en mis pensamiento hasta que nombraron mi Distrito.

-Distrito 8: Bella Swan y Edward Cullen.

Oh dios mío, me había tocado, oh dios. Me levantaron de mi asiento, me desamarraron los pies y me llevaron a un pasillo, donde en el camino me juntaron con Edward.

-Parece que nos ha tocado.-Me susurro.

-Sí, parece que sí.

* * *

Omg, siento TANTO no haber actualizado, (Para las seguidoras de mis 2 historias, ya saben cual es el motivo del cual me fui) ya saben, aveces las lectoras tenemos que relajarnos y despejar la mente, esto me paso a mi, espero me perdonen y me sigan leyendo. Como siempre, espero disfruten este cap.

Las quiero, espero sus rr's.

Mari.


	5. Chapter 4

**La trama es mia, los personajes le pertenecen a la Diosa Stephanie Meyer.**

_''Aqui pondre mi descanso eterno y sacudire el yugo de las estrellas infinitas quitandolo de esta carne harta del mundo. ¡Ojos mirad por ultima vez! ¡Brazos dad vuestro ultimo abrazo! ¡Y vosotros, labios, sellad con legitimo beso una concesion sin termino a la muerte rapaz!''_

_Romeo & Julieta._

* * *

Capitulo 4.

KRISTEN POV.

Los iba a matar…como se atreven? Escogieron a mi inútil e indefensa hermana en vez de a mí! Yo parecía mucho más inocente que ella, no? Porque mierdas no me escogieron? Porque?

*Flashback*

Había perdido a Bella de la vista, no se a donde la llevaron.

A muchas personas (Incluida yo) nos metieron en un salón privado.

-Disculpen damas y caballeros, los trajimos aquí para informarles que ustedes no han sido seleccionados para ser tributos de sus Distritos, pueden retirarse en paz, buenas noches.

¿Qué? Maldita sea! Esto no puede ser! Porque? Porque a mí? Bueno tal vez tampoco escogieron a Bella. Empecé a buscarla en el salón completo, luego la gente empezó a irse. Me puse en la entrada, así tal vez veía a Bella cuando saliera. Pero no salió jamás.

Luego en el salón, oí una gran voz y Salí.

Habían puesto una pantalla enorme en la pared de enfrente y estaban presentando a los tributos, estaba por el Distrito 7 cuando…

-Distrito No. 8, Bella Swan y Edward Cullen.

Qué?! Maldita sea! Mi vida es una mierda! Escogieron a mi hermana! No!

Mis padres me fueron a traer, pero yo seguía gritando y llorando, esto no me podía pasar.

*Fin Flashback*

Y así me pase la noche en mi cuarto, gritando, llorando y tirando todo lo que estaba en mi camino. Hasta que llego el amanecer y me quede acá, en el suelo de mi cuarto, sin hablar.

Me vengaría de Bella, no sé cómo, pero lo haría.

BELLA POV.

Abrí los ojos…trate de acostumbrarme a la luz, así que intente frotarme los ojos, pero no pude. Cuando recordé lo sucedido, me levante como rayo…qué demonios?

Estaba en un cuarto, con detalles elegantes, de fondo rojo y los detalles de negro, estaba en una cama dorada y a la par mía estaba…Edward? Que mierdas? Y casi tengo un paro cardiaco cuando vi lo que traíamos los dos.

El traía un pantalón de cuero que resaltaba su…enorme masculinidad, estaba con unos tirantes, también de cuero y yo…dios santo.

Traía puesta una falda de cuadros que me llegaba a la mitad de la nalgas, unas botas de cuero que me llegaban a la rodilla y un pequeño top que tenía hoyos y se me veían los pezones, estaba atada de manos y pies, pero no eran ataduras de cuerda, sino de metal.

Trate de zafarme, muchas veces, hasta demasiadas. Hasta que quede agotada y como no podía hacer nada, me quede viendo cada detalle que tenía el cuarto.

Vi bastantes cosas extrañas, el cuarto no tenía puerta, y tenía una cámara que estaba directamente apuntando donde estábamos nosotros.

Poco a poco, me fue cayendo un poco de sueño hasta que sentí movimiento a la par mía y vi que Edward estaba medio dormido, pero no estaba atado. ¿Por qué no estaba atado como yo? Seria esa la 1era lección? Que el hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo? Oh dios.

-Edward…Edward!-Le podría pegar, pero no podía.

-Hmm..

-Maldita sea, Edward despierta!-Hice que se cayera de la cama, fue bastante gracioso, pero la gracia se me fue por la cara que hizo Edward al verme, ay mierda.

-Be..Bella.

-Oh dios santo, Edward no me mires así! –Pero lo único que hizo fue tragar y sudar hasta que…

-Cuidado tigre, todavía no empezamos la lección. Podrás disfrutarla pero ten paciencia. -Dijo una voz, no sé de dónde. Y puedo jurar que lo que dijo me dio escalofríos.

* * *

**Hola mis nenas pervertidas (LOL) aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la mi trama, espero como siempre, sus maravillosos reviews, ya sean malos o buenos, me ayudan bastante. Arriba puse una cita de Romeo y Julieta, ahora pondre una cita de ellos en todos los capitulos, que les parece? Me puse asi, debido a que empece a leer esa novela, es tan... excitante. Me encanta.**

**Nos leemos a la proxima, besos. **


	6. Chapter 5

**La trama es mia, los personajes son de la Diosa Stephanie Meyer.**

_''¡Cuantas veces los hombres son felices al borde de la muerte! Quienes los vigilan lo llaman el ultimo relampago. ¿Puedo yo llamar a esto relampago?''_

_Romeo & Julieta. _

* * *

Capitulo 5.

EDWARD POV.

Santo dios…Bella estaba tan, tan candente y tan sexy que oh dios, empecé a transpirar como un cochino. Y luego el de la voz me dice que la voy a disfrutar y yo…puedo decir que mi imaginación no se quedó atrás, empecé a imaginarme a Bella, debajo de mí, sobre mí, gritando mi nombre, jalando mi cabello, en todas las posiciones existentes. Sabía todo esto por mi padre, el me enseño algunas páginas de un libro llamado 'Kamasutra'.

-Edward…ayúdame a desatarme.-Me susurro, estaba bastante nerviosa.

-No, no señorita. Tú no vas a hacer nada, aunque lo intentes no podrás, esas cosas son de acero y solo yo tengo el control de hacer que se abran.-Dijo la voz.

-Quién eres?-Grite viendo hacia toda la habitación, no sabía de donde venía.

-Soy su..instructor, por así decirlo, yo le enseñare todo, uff no puedo esperar, por supuesto, cuando estén teniendo las lecciones, mi cámara se apagara, no puedo verlos, lo tenemos prohibido, aunque me encantaría.-Rio macabramente, este hombre era un psicótico.

-Enseñarnos..qué?-Susurro Bella.

-No lo sabes querida? Oh dios, eres más inocente de lo que pensé, te enseñaremos todo sobre la sexualidad y al mismo tiempo lo practicaran, si se rehúsan, los castigaremos…no les daremos alimento ni atención por 2 días, si se arrepienten, les perdonaremos, a la segunda falta, los mataremos. Sencillo.

-Ma..matarnos?-Susurre.

-Si chico malo, matarlos.

Ok, ya la suerte no estaba de mi lado, tendría que hacerlo, para salvarme el pellejo.

-Ah y por cierto, se me olvido. Si tu pareja se rehúsa y tú si quieres, te mataremos a ti, no a ella. Lo sé, es injusto, pero así son las reglas.

-No nos pueden hacer esto..-Bella empezó a llorar.

-Bella, mírame.-Agarre su cara con ambas manos, mirándola fijamente.-Tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que ser fuertes Bella, si yo me rindo, tu mueres, si tu rindes, yo muero. No nos podemos rendir, está bien?-Bella asintió.

-Aw, eso es lindo, ya se conocían? Bueno no importa, hay que empezar la lección.-Dijo la voz.

-Claro.-Dijimos al mismo tiempo, solo mirándonos, esperando que iba a suceder.

-Lección 1: Aprender a satisfacer una mujer, sin necesidad de una penetración.-Se me erizaron los vellos.-Están listos? Si no lo hacen, ya saben las consecuencias.-Ambos asentimos.

-Bueno, Edward, primero, haz que ella se siente en tus piernas o en medio de ellas, como prefieras.-Nervioso, me acerque a Bella y con cuidado, la acomode entre mis piernas, ya que ella no se podía mover.

-Ok, ahora masajéale los hombros, tierna y delicadamente, estimularas sus sentidos y ella se relajara.-Hice lo que me dijo. Bella al principio se estremeció, pero cedió y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, hasta a mí me estaba estimulando solo con tener su cuerpo entre el mío.

-Muy bien, vaya ya van 7 minutos y ustedes van demasiado bien, bueno. Ahora acaricia de los hombros a sus caderas, tratando de presionar bien la yema de tus dedos.-Bella no parecía tener problemas, pero yo estaba que explotaba por solo verla, pero lo hice.

Pase delicadamente mis manos por sus hombros y luego…me detuve. Porque no sabía si tenía que pasar por sus deliciosos pechos.

-Tengo que…?-Le pregunte al de la voz.

-Por supuesto.

Pase mis manos por los hombros y luego…por sus pechos, haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina y ella suspirara, luego las pase por lindo y plano abdomen, hasta sus caderas.

-Muy bien Edward, como ven hasta aquí ya no puedo ver nada, así que no puedo ver tu progreso, solo necesito oír suspiros y gemidos para saber qué vas bien, ok? Bueno, ahora recuéstala de forma que tú la puedas ver de perfil, pero acostada. – Lo hice.

-Bueno, ahora te acercaras lentamente y la despojaras de todas sus ropas, bueno la poca que tiene.-Se rio.-pero despacio, no como animal.

Me acerque lentamente hacia Bella, cuando llegue a su lado, la mire a los ojos, veía una mirada que no reconocía, pero me incito a seguir, primero le quite cuidadosamente su pequeño top, pase rozándole los pezones y ella gimió. Me puse duro como roca y tuve que agarrar fuerza de voluntad para no terminar follandola mientras me habían dicho que no.

Luego pase por la pequeña falda, la quite con algo de violencia, no sabía en que terminaría esto, pero quería que terminara mejor de lo que estaba pensando.

Luego vi la diosa de Bella Swan, era perfecta, cada uno de los centímetros de su piel eran perfectos, sus pechos redondos, hechos perfectamente a la medida de mis manos y su estrecho coño, que me llamaba a gritos.

-Te gusta lo que ves, eh tigre?-Me dijo el de la voz, pero no respondí, No tenía palabras.

-Bueno parece que Bella te comió la lengua.-Rio.-Ahora recuéstate sobre ella, no teniendo todo tu peso sobre ella.-Lo hice, Bella aún tenía esa mirada que no reconocía.

-Acaríciale los pechos, sin lamerlos, aun no. – Se los acaricie, sintiendo como ella jadeaba y los pezones se le hacían piedrecitas. Me puse durísimo.

-Dios mio…-Susurre.

-Bueno, ahora lámelos.-Lo hice con todo fervor, y Bella trataba de moverse, así que entendí lo que quería.

-Libérala, por favor.-Suplique.

-Mmmm…está bien. –Vi cuando las cuerdas metálicas se desprendían del cuerpo de Bella, haciendo que ella hiciera un movimiento que me recordó en lo que nos habíamos quedado. Así que seguí con mi trabajo.

Ella jalaba mi cabello y gemía. No sabía a donde se había ido el hombre de la voz, pero me valía una mierda.

-Oh dios…oh..oh.-Les di una pequeña mordida, haciendo que ella gritara.

-Hey chicos! No crean que follaran, esto es todo.-Las cadenas regresaron a Bella.

No nos dejarían así, o si?

* * *

**Bue... chan chan! No se esperaban un capitulo tan rapido? Pues si! Se los di :) Espero sus reviews y por favor diganme que les parecio la cita de Romeo & Julieta. c:**

**Besos, nos leemos. **


	7. Chapter 6

**La trama es mia, los personajes le pertenecen a la Diosa Stephanie Meyer.**

_''Dadme a mi Romeo, y cuando muera llevaoslo y divididlo en pequeñas estrellas. El rostro del cielo se tornara tan bello que el mundo entero se enamorara de la noche y dejara de adorar al estridente sol.''_

_Romeo & Julieta. _

* * *

Capítulo 6.

BELLA POV.

Maldita sea! Son unos hijos de puta, malditos…¿Qué no saben lo que uno siente cuando lo dejan a medio de un asunto importante? Por dios.

Sentía que me moría, jamás había experimentado algo así, pero se sintió tan bien. Todas las sensaciones que Edward me dio solo con tocarme los pechos, ni me imaginaba que pasaría si me tocaba…ahí abajo.

Algunas amigas del Distrito que ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales decían que era lo mejor que podía existir en el mundo, que habían sensaciones inexplicables a la hora de llegar al Orgasmo y cosas así.

Con lo que paso con Edward, no….simplemente no podía explicar, solo quería que llegáramos a lo ultimo y ya. Pero el de la maldita voz tuvo que interrumpir y me dejo aquí.

Bueno no estaba tan mal, después de lo que paso, llegaron dos hombres y dos mujeres, las dos mujeres me llevaron a un cuarto, por supuesto me desencadenaron primero y los dos hombres se llevaron a Edward.

En los pasillos por los que pase, eran como…los de una mansión, simplemente eran como de 2 metros cada uno, de una madera muy cara, se podía notar por el color. Casi como si fuera una mansión hecha delicada y exclusivamente para llamar la atención y hacer lo que casi hacíamos Edward y yo.

Luego me llevaron a mi hermoso cuarto, no sabía si me iban a dejar sola allí, cuando estuve con Edward no tuve miedo, de.. Nada. Simplemente como solían decir algunas de mis amigas, me 'deje llevar por mis instintos' que yo literalmente no sabía que existían.

Al llegar a mi cuarto lo único que me dijeron es que me cambiara con lo que encontrara en el armario y me lleve tal sorpresa que solo habían conjuntos parecidos al que lleve. Asi que, elegi el.. menos revelador, por asi decir.

Era un conjunto de un short de mezclilla con algunos hoyos y un top negro, dejando a la vista mi abdomen. No habían dejado bragas, así que, no hubo otra elección que no ponerme.

Intente abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave, así que explore cada uno de los rincones de mi habitación y me lleve tal sorpresa de encontrar cosas totalmente desconocidas para mí.

Era algo muy largo, grueso y era de color transparente, la base era de una plástico duro y negro. Habían unos pequeños botones, uno era rojo y decía 'OFF' y el otro era verde y decía 'ON'. Un poco más abajo decía 'Level.' Y luego había botoncitos blancos que decían 'Low' 'High'.

Lo deje y vi otro más, igual a ese solo que en color rosado. Luego vi…esposas? Cadenas de perro, bueno algo así, no creo que el cuello de un perro sea tan grande. Vi látigos, unas cuerdas que tenían una pelota en el centro, como si unieran las cuerdas. Todas estas cosas que eran?

-Curiosa, eh?-Me dijo la voz del cuarto, otra vez la misma voz.

-Que es todo esto?-Pregunte.

-Por dios, Bella cuántos años tienes? El distrito escoge a jóvenes inocentes, pero si hicieran un concurso tu ganarías, de verdad no sabes que son esas cosas?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-No, no lo sé. No es mi culpa que mis padres nunca me hayan dicho cosas sobre esto.-Susurre.

-A ver, toma el que quieras y te diré que es.-Tome la cosa larga y transparente.

-Eso es un consolador, querida.

-Y para qué sirve?

-Para darte placer, que más?

-Como..?

-A ver…tal vez haga una lección más contigo, además a eso venia.-Rio.-Recuéstate Bella.

Me recosté en la enorme cama que había.

-Relájate…respira profundo dos veces, tienes que estar relajada. Bien, ahora…despójate de tus ropas, no imagines a nadie o..si lo prefieres, puedes imaginarte con alguien.

La primera persona en mi mente fue Edward, fue como un 'Click' rápido. Es como si él estuviera allí, yo misma lo imaginaba al pie de la cama.

-Bien, quítate la ropa, cariño.

Empecé por el minúsculo top, que no me costó nada quitármelo y luego el short, estaba completamente desnuda en dos minutos, sentía un poco de viento pasando por mi cuerpo, que me daba escalofríos y me daba otra sensación, no sabía cuál.. Pero era placentera.

-Bien…ahora tienes que decirme, te imaginas con alguien?

-Si.-Susurre.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero quién es?

-Es.. Alguien que acabo de conocer, pero se ha quedado en mi mente.

-Ok, respetare el hecho de que no digas nombres. Bueno.. Ahora empieza a estimularte Bella, suavemente desliza tus manos hasta tus pechos, sin ser brusca, masajéalos, recuerda.. Siempre suave.

Al principio no sentía nada, pero después, corrientes eléctricas pasaban, haciendo que cuando solo pasara la yema de mis dedos, diera un pequeño gemido. Empecé a hacer el movimiento más fuerte, haciendo que se sintiera todavía más delicioso y latigazos llegaran a mi sexo.

-Oh…-Gemí, pero quería más, mucho más.

-Vas perfectamente, cariño. Ahora masajéate los pezones Bella, como siempre al principio despacio, luego déjate llevar.

Lo hice y al instante me sentí desfallecer, miles de corrientes eléctricas pasaban por mi columna, haciendo que me arqueara y empezara a balancearme, luego vino la imagen de Edward, viendo como me estimulaba y.. oh dios, juro que sentía que moría.

-Ed…Edward, oh mi..-No podía decir nada coherente.

-Ahora baja tus manos Bella, llega al punto máximo, vamos cariño, follate.-Me alentaba.

Baje mis manos por mi abdomen, luego abrí mis piernas lo más que pude, luego puse mi mano sobre mi vulva, empecé a moverla de lado a lado, arriba y abajo, luego el de la voz me dijo que abriera los labios de mi vulva y así lo hice. Explore cada rincón que había allí, hasta que encontré un pequeño botoncito que se asomaba, lo toque y juro que fue lo mejor que haya podido tocar hasta ahora.

-Ahh…-Edward aquí, Edward alla. Era lo único en mi mente, el observándome, en este momento tan íntimo, no sentiría ni una pizca de pena si el me miraría, cuando estaba así, me importaba un bledo si llegaban a ver 22 personas, solo quería estar con Edward y ya.

Los movimientos se hicieron hasta bruscos, hasta que encontré mi abertura, aquella a la que nada había entrado, hasta este momento, pensé que dolería, pero fue la mejor parte, primero un dedo, luego dos y los movimientos eran casi violentos, no podía parar, no podía.

-Ed..Edward!-Era lo único que gritaba, hasta que explote, mi sexo estrujo mis dedos y un líquido salió de mi ser. Abrí los ojos y no lo podía creer, había una pantalla enfrente de mí, con la imagen de un Edward hambriento con cara de lujuria.

-Asi que…soy yo eh Bella?

Mierda.

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias A TODAS por sus reviews, perdon por no responderselos, pero se los respondo aqui, en plural. Gracias a las chicas que sigueron esta historia desde el principio y a las que se acaban de unir, tambien gracias. Me dijeron que hiciera los capitulos mas largos asi que aqui lo tienen, mas largo. **

**Y perdon si se quedan con las ganas de saber mas, pero soy de esas, dejo con ganas... eso sono pervertido xD Bueno, en mi perfil lo dice todo, soy una pervertida y me encantan los fics rated M, Jojo :B**

**Nos leemos mis niñas, besos. **


	8. Chapter 7

**La trama es mia, los personajes son de la Diosa Stephanie Meyer.**

_''Estómago odioso, vientre de muerte, saciado del manjar más querido de la tierra, así te obligo a abrir tus mandíbulas podridas y, en venganza, te fuerzo a tragar más alimento.''_

_Romeo & Julieta._

* * *

Capitulo 7.

BELLA POV.

Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda.. como pudo pasar esto? Quien fue el que puso esta pantalla?

Eso era lo único que pasaba por mi mente mientras instintivamente cubrí todas las partes de mi cuerpo con la sabana, esto es vergonzoso. Pero viendo fijamente a Edward me di cuenta de algo… algo no estaba bien con él, tenía una mirada rara, estaba pálido y respiraba como si le faltara oxígeno.

-Edward…? –Pregunte con cautela.

-Yo… te quiero aquí B.. Bella….-Dijo mientras respiraba más rápido.

-Edward, estas bien?

-Yo…-De repente su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse rápidamente, estaba escupiendo espuma de su boca, seguramente estaba teniendo un ataque, me alarme.

-Edward! Edward!-Empecé a golpear la pantalla como si con eso pudiera atravesarla. Afuera de mi cuarto oí pasos, personas corrían hacia otro cuarto en el cual pensé que estaba Edward y así era.

Podía ver todo todavía, vi cuando las personas entraron al cuarto de Edward y muchos lo rodearon, bloqueándome la vista. Hasta que Edward dejo de moverse y luego quedo dormido.

-Eso fue demasiado! Le pusiste demasiado!-Susurraba una mujer a su compañero. Sin que se dieran cuenta de que yo los estaba oyendo.

-No fue mi culpa, Emmett dijo que así lo quería Aro! Si no lo hacía, me mataba.-Dijo el hombre. Pero… ¿Quiénes eran Emmett y Aro?

-Y para ti es más importante obedecerle a Emmett que perder tu trabajo? Casi matas al chico imbécil!-Ella le pego en la cabeza.

-Ah, pero no murió.

-No, esta vez.-Dijo ella.- Tenemos que decirle a Aro que no ponga sustancias demasiado fuertes, estaba excitado, si… pero iba a morir.

Que era lo que le habían puesto a Edward, algo asi.. como las pastillas para disfunción eréctil o… Viagra? (N/A: Viagra son pastillas para personas adultas que quieren tener mejor rendimiento sexual.)

-Recuerda que todavía se lo tenemos que administrar a su compañera… la tal, Bella.-Un jadeo salió de mí, también me iban a hacer eso?

Al momento que jadee los dos se voltearon a verme, dijeron algo como 'Maldita sea' y apagaron la pantalla. Ya no pude ver nada.

Tengo que salir de aquí….

Empecé a recorrer todo el cuarto, en busca de alguna salida.. busque.. Busque y busque, pero no había nada, empecé a tirar todo y llorar. Iba a morir, si no moría por eso, yo me mataría, no quería vivir esto, es.. tétrico.

La desesperación se apodero de mí, mi vida acabaría aquí? Por un maldita sobredosis de.. lo que sea esa medicina.

-Te asustaste querida?-Dijo la voz de nuevo.

-No simplemente actué.-Dije con sarcasmo.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, íbamos a tener otra lección.. pero parece que no es un buen momento.

-No, no lo es.-Me hice una bolita en el suelo.

* * *

**Oh mis chicas, siento tanto la tardanza! Me fui a unas mini-vacaciones y la regla de mi madre fue 'Cero celulares y aparatos electronicos' y yo estaba como '¬¬' Pero ni modo.**

**Me alegro tanto, cada vez tengo mas lectoras y mas reviews :) Estos capitulos ya los habia escrito, asi que no puedo hacerlos mas largos, pero los proximos se los hare muchisisimo mas largos, hasta que se aburran, okno cx **

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Luisa.**

**Maru Franco.**

**Sheila Marie.**

**Dahia Masen.**

**Maya Cullen Masen.**

**Andrea 14 de Cullen. **

**por darme tan lindos reviews, Maru Franco en serio te pasaste, gracias por leerme linda.**

**Por cierto, de este modo les contesto los reviews, no me da tiempo de contestarles a cada una personalmente, espero no se enojen. Ah, otra cosita mas. HAY NUEVO FIC! Siiii, se llama 'Fuego contra Fuego' espero lo lean tambien c:**

**Las amo, nos leemos. **


	9. Chapter 8

**La trama es mia, los personajes son de la Diosa Steph Meyer.**

_''Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la polvora en un beso voraz.''_

_Romeo & Julieta._

* * *

Capitulo 8.

BELLA POV.

Los primeros rayos del sol me pegaron en la cara, molestándome, no recordaba siquiera que hubieran ventanas en este maldito cuarto, intente restregarme los ojos, pero no pude.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, y me di cuenta de la realidad, no estaba en mi cuarto, no estaba en el suelo, estaba atada y estaba en un balcón, encima de una mesa.

¿Qué mierdas paso? ¿Por qué no lo sentí?

Los recuerdos me llegaron, haciendo que me doliese la cabeza y gritara.

*Flashback*

-No, no lo es.-Poco a poco, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

….

...

….

….

-Despiértala y amárrala, será más fácil.-Oí susurrar a alguien.

-Que no sabes? Esta chica da pelea.

-Entonces mejor hagámoslo ahorita, está dormida.-Unos brazos empezaron a agarrarme fuertemente los brazos, haciendo que saltara.

-Suéltame! No!-Empecé a tirar patadas al aire, pero no podía hacer nada, el hombre que me sujetaba era enorme, como un enorme camión lleno de masa muscular, daba miedo.

-Cállate!-El otro hombre me pego una cachetada. Perdi la conciencia por unos minutos, el hombre camión (Mi nuevo apodo para el) me dejo en el suelo, para sermonear a su compañero.

-Imbécil! La vas a matar, debería despedirte, eres un animal, jamás le vuelvas a pegar a una mujer, jamás!-Le dio un manotazo en el estómago, que hizo que cayera a la par mía, jadeando por aire.

-A… aléjate de mí.-Conseguí decir alejándome lo más posible de él.

-Oye, estas bien?-Los ojos del hombre camión me miraron dulcemente, con comprensión.-Juro que en este momento odio mi trabajo, lo siento tanto.-Acaricio mi mejilla, me estremecí.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias…. –Deje a medias la frase, no sabía su nombre.

-No nos dejan decir nuestros nombres, pero hare una excepción, soy Emmett.-Dijo susurrando, creo que es por las cámaras.

-Hola Emmett, soy Bella.-Dije riéndome bajito.

-Lo sé, lo leí en tu historial, aquí todos saben tu nombre.

-En serio?-Como era que todos sabían de mi?

-Sí, cada uno de los elegidos tiene su historial, lo se… es macabro.-Rio.-Bueno Bella, para evitarte problemas necesito llevarte arriba, vas a tener otra lección, necesito que seas buena y me dejes inyectarte suero, me pueden despedir si no lo hago y algo malo te puede pasar si no te dejas, me dejas Bella?

Lo dijo tan convincentemente que lo deje, Emmett podría llegar a ser mi vía de escape. Y si es posible, en algún futuro, podría ser mi amigo.

-Claro Emmett.

-Respira hondo…. Respira.-Poco a poco introdujo la aguja en mi brazo, mis parpados empezaron a pesar.

-Emm..

-Shh, Bella respira.-Y luego vi todo negro.

*Fin flashback*

Así que eso paso, solo espero que esta lección no tenga que ver con que me den esa maldita medicina que le dieron a Edward.

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero decir que estoy sentida con ustedes :c NINGUNA dio review a 'Fuego Contra Fuego' a excepcion de Maru Franco, a quien en serio estoy empezando a amar. *-* **

**Bueno, hay me cuentan si se pasan por ahi, aqui les traigo otro capi. Por cierto, no voy a matar a Edward ._. Solo... queria darle algo de drama y suspenso jojojo :B**

**Bueno, nos leemos. **


	10. Chapter 9

**La trama es mia, los personajes son de la Diosa Steph Meyer.**

_''Pero, ¡silencio!, ¿qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge esplendente sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, eres mas hermosa que ella!''_

_Romeo & Julieta._

* * *

Capítulo 9.

EDWARD POV

Todo me dolía, como si un camión hubiera pasado encima de mí aplastándome los huesos e incluso sentía como si me hubieran extirpado un pulmón.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, seguía en mi habitación, lo último que recuerdo era.. por dios! Bella teniendo un increíblemente excitante orgasmo y yo… convulsionando?

De repente, me acorde.

Después de que sacaran a Bella de mi habitación, me pegaron increíblemente fuerte en la cabeza, lo suficiente para dejarme inconsciente, luego desperté y me sentía completamente excitado y con solo ver a Bella en esa pantalla, teniendo un orgasmo, sentí que moria.

Las emociones fluyeron demasiado fuerte, lo suficiente para que yo empezara a convulsionar y sacar espuma de mi boca y de ahí, solo recuerdo a Bella gritando mi nombre y personas ayudándome.

¿Qué fue lo que me inyectaron?

Si me sentí terriblemente excitado entonces era.. Dios mio! Era Viagra, pero.. porque? Me refiero.. solo con ver a Bella me excitaba, yo no necesitaba eso.

Estas personas eran cínicas, querían matarnos o.. eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para pensar que no moriríamos con una sobredosis de Viagra.

-Hola, Edward. –La persona de la voz interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-Uhmm… -No sabía ni que decir, no sabía si él también era un maldito cínico.

-No tengo nada que ver con lo que te paso, si eso quieres saber. Yo solamente les doy lecciones, si hubiera podido evitar lo que te paso, lo hubiera hecho, pero lamentablemente no pude hacer nada.

-Me lees la mente, hombre?-Reímos, al menos trataba de quitar la tensión del ambiente, este lugar daba miedo.

-No, solo que tu expresión facial me lo decía todo. Bueno, listo para otra lección Edward? Te aseguro que podrás hacer más cosas que solo tocar.-Su tono provocativo hizo que me dieran escalofríos.

-Si, creo.-No soné tan convencido.

-Ok, bueno dirigete a la puerta de tu habitación, sal de aquí.-Desde cuando las puertas aparecían y desaparecían en un instante?

-Que hacen con las puertas?-Le pregunte mientras iba a la puerta.

-Hay un panel de controles que tenemos para hacer aparecer y desaparecer las puertas, simplemente las desaparecemos cubriéndolas con una capa de pared, que regresa a su lugar cuando queremos que las puertas aparezcan.

-Claro.. –Abrí la puerta, había un pasillo realmente largo, habían unas 4.. o 5 puertas, ahí estaba los demás tributos?

-Se encuentran los demás tributos en esas habitaciones?-Pregunte mientras seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

-No, este pasillo y los demás lugares a los que tu y Bella iran, son solo para ustedes, este lugar es demasiado grande y cada pareja tiene su propio espacio.

-A donde voy?

-Sigue para adelante, encontraras unas escaleras, sube y luego te diré.

-Hice lo que me dijo, el pasillo era extraño, tenía un color rojo pasión, que en lugar de excitarme, me asusto. El lugar era críptico, daba miedo, pero.. con Bella lo disfrutaría si podía.

Llegue a las escaleras, me hicieron llegar a una habitación espaciosa, muy bien decorada, con las ventanas abiertas, que dejaban que la luz del sol se colara e hiciera que la habitación se viera pacifica, un lugar para descansar.

Había una cama enorme, una pequeña mesa, un sofá, un armario y el resto, era solo pinturas de la Mona Lisa e.. pinturas de posiciones sexuales, como las del Kama Sutra.

-Bien Edward, sal al balcón y ahí encontraras un dulce regalo.

Me dirigí al balcón y me puse inmediatamente duro con lo que vi. Bella recostada sobre una mesa, atada y.. extremadamente sexy con ese atuendo, una mini falda que no le cubría absolutamente nada, para mi suerte. Una chaqueta que cubría sus pechos, pero sabría que con solo una brisa del viento, esa chaqueta se movería y me dejaría ver esos deliciosos manjares y unas botas a la rodilla.

Oh si, esto lo iba a disfrutar.

-Lección: Placer para ambos.

* * *

**Holaaa! Como les va? Yo aqui esperando a que sea Navidad para ir a LA y raptar a Robsten, jojo :B (PD: Yo fangirleo bastante, asi que si me quieren acompañar a mis locuras, agreguenme o siganme. Tumblr: .com Twitter: RK_Lover1 Facebook: MiaStew )**

**Perdon pero como ya les dije, estos capitulos YA estaban escritos, asi que no los puedo cambiar ya que tendria que cambiar el resto de capitulos que ya estan listos. c: Maru te convertiste en mi bebe ahgsfhags *-* **

**Quiero agradecer a** _morimalfoy21_ **ya que tu RR me encanto :) **

**Gracias a todas por leerme y seguirme, a las viejas y a las nuevas xD**

**Nos leemos, besos. **


	11. Chapter 10

**La trama es mia, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Capítulo 10.

BELLA POV.

-Lección: Placer para ambos.

La mirada hambrienta que me dio Edward fue lo que me dejo sin respiración, me sentía débil, incapaz de hacer algo, pero por alguna razón, estaba ansiosa, quería experimentar y que mejor que hacerlo con Edward.

-Edward trata de controlarte.-Le dijo el de la voz, pero Edward parecía estar absorto de todo lo que le rodeaba, excepto de mí.

Yo respiraba entrecortadamente, esperando a que el de la voz dijera algo productivo o que Edward de repente se moviera y me follara de una buena vez.

-Muy bien, Bellita cierra los ojos.-Hice lo que me dijo, no quería que por portarme mal, me torturaran hasta la muerte.

-Edward acércate a Bella… despacio, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quieran después de esto.-Esperen.. Como así?

-Que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto Edward.

-Ah, se me olvido decirles, cada tributo obtiene un premio si logran pasar la lección excelentemente, pero si no la pasan, pasaran castigados.

-Que clase de premio?-Pregunte en un susurro.

-Hmm… hay muchos premios, pero creo que el premio carnal les parecería más, o me equivoco?

-Piensas bien.-Dijo Edward, con un tono ronco.

-Me lo imagine, bueno sigamos con la clase. Edward muy lentamente acaricia a Bella, de pies a cabeza, todavía no metas tus labios, eso será después, ahora solo usa tus manos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía oler el nerviosismo y exitacion de Edward, se acercó a mí y me empezó a acariciar.

Suaves caricias de los hombros a mis caderas, luego de mis muslos a mis pies, como si me estuvieran pasando un rosa por todo el cuerpo, sus dedos dibujaban cosas sin sentido en mi piel, pero se sentía extremadamente bien.

Luego se detuvo, gruñí de frustración. Edward rio bajito.

-Ahora tu boca, Edward.

Y la felicidad regreso.

Demonios que casi me corro al sentir la boca de Edward en mi cuello, su lengua delineo mis hombros y dejo castos besos hasta llegar a mi abdomen, pensé que iba a pasar a mis muslos, pero se quedó entretenido jugando con mi abdomen bajo, sin llegar a mi sexo, me estaba desesperando, empecé a moverme para conseguir que llegara a mi sexo, pero eso jamás paso.

-Mierda!-Grite frustrada.

-Alguien está desesperada, eh?-Dijo el de la voz.

-Cállate!-Casi empezaba a llorar.

-Ok.. uhm Edward?

-Si?-Dijo algo entrecortado mientras besaba mis muslos.

-Déjate llevar, yo me iré. Espero disfruten chicos.-Rio maliciosamente y luego solo se oyó un 'Bip' y ya no oímos nada, las cámaras se taparon y un silencio sepulcral se presentó.

Pero de repente, Edward comenzó a desatarme, hasta que estuve completamente libre.

-Bella… abre los ojos.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme con dos gemas preciosas en frente mío, no podía decir nada, así que por instinto propio, agarre la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo bese.

Decir que era un gran besador se quedaba tan corto, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, yo sin pensarlo dos veces se lo di. Pasaban los minutos y yo seguía besándolo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, nuestras lenguas hacían un batalla campal para saber quién ganaba, pero ninguna se rendía. Poco a poco el beso subió de tono y yo gemí.

Avergonzada me sonroje, pero jamás detuve el beso, en vez de eso, enrede mis manos en su hermoso cabello bronce, él puso sus manos en mis caderas, pero bajo más hasta llegar a mi trasero, lo agarro firmemente y me levanto, haciendo que enredara mis piernas en sus caderas.

Nos tropezábamos de vez en cuando con algo, íbamos tan absortos de todo lo demás, pero cuando la maldita necesidad de aire se presentó, tuve que parar el beso. Terminamos contra el armario del cuarto, él se restregó contra mí, excitándome todavía más, yo respondí al gesto, nos restregábamos tanto que pensé que la ropa se iba a romper por la fuerza.

Edward se apodero de mi cuello, enviándome descargas eléctricas por la columna vertebral.

-Oh… -Gemí.

-No me provoques Bella.-Dijo restregándose más duro contra mí.

Nos apartamos del armario y me tiro sobre la cama, se subió rápidamente sobre mí y con sus piernas, separo las mías.

Empezo a bajar hacia mis hombros y se detuvo donde la chaqueta medio cubria mis pechos, me miro a los ojos.

-Puedo?-Pregunto.

No sé si él era estúpido o si no quería que me asustara, como podía hacer esa pregunta, estaba más que claro que quería que me tocara.

Así que como respuesta, agarre su cabello y pegue su cara a mi pecho, el solo sonrió contra mi piel. Me quito la chaqueta y quedo petrificado ante la vista, que paso? Mis pechos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para el? Empecé a jadear y a asustarme. Al parecer el lo noto.

-Bella, Bella. Mírame.-Dijo agarrándome el rostro con ambas manos.-Eres el ser más perfecto que he podido ver, no te asustes, solo que… tu perfección a veces me deja sin sentido.-Sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos.

El siguió con su trabajo, hasta que finalmente llego a mi pecho izquierdo y metió mi pezón a su boca, juro que vi estrellas.

-Ahh… - Arcoíris, estrellas, fuegos artificiales, era como estar en el mismo paraíso, si me hacía esto con solo tocarme los pechos, no sabía si iba a perder la conciencia cuando estuviera dentro mío.

Luego cambio de pecho e hizo el mismo trabajo, moldeando al pecho que no estaba siendo atendido con las manos. Bajo con besos, hasta mi abdomen y de mi abdomen a mis caderas. Luego se entretuvo de nuevo en mi abdomen bajo, riéndose de nuevo por mi desesperación.

-Mierda, baja de una vez!-Grite.

Obedientemente bajo, quitándome la diminuta falda y la tanga con los dientes, se agacho lo justo para estar sobre mi sexo, agarro mis muslos y los separo, los puso sobre sus hombros y me exploro.

Con sus dedos separaba mis labios, para luego explorar todo mi ser con su maravillosa lengua. Encontró esa pequeña protuberancia y la succiono.

-Ay, no te detengas.. no te detengas.-Le dije agarrando su cabello con mis dedos.

-No planeaba hacerlo.-Susurro.

Y para el colmo, metió dos dedos en mí, haciendo que mis caderas se elevaran y gritara. Poco a poco, su lengua y sus dedos aumentaron el ritmo y mi sexo se empezó a contraer.

-Me.. me corro!-Grite cuando llegue al más maravilloso de los orgasmos, mi primer orgasmo y creo que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Edward trago todo lo que salió de mí.

Subió hasta mí y me beso, dejándome probar mi propio sabor, ya sentía su potente erección en mi estómago.

-Follame.-Le susurre mientras le besaba el cuello.

* * *

**Las deje con las ganas, no? Jaja, no me maten... no me maten. En el proximo capitulo, se viene el lemmon *o* Como siempre, diganme que les parecio c:**

**Mientras mas rr's haya, mas rapido actualizare. **

**Gracias por su apoyo desde que inicie la historia, les deseo lo mejor y que la pasen bien en sus casas o donde sea.**

**Felices Fiestas niñas ! **

**Nos leemos, besos. **


	12. Chapter 11

**La trama es mia, los personajes son de SM. **

* * *

Capitulo 11.

EDWARD POV.

-_Follame_.-Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Puta madre, mi mente hizo mil y uno escenarios en los que me veía follandola, en el sillón, contra la pared, contra la puerta, en la mesa, en la cocina, en el suelo, en un escritorio…

Trate de calmarme y respirar, sino terminaría follandola como un loco animal, porque todavía era virgen y eso pues… era algo delicado.

-Edward… follame.-Gimoteo.

¡Maldita sea Edward, _hazlo_!

Obedecí rápidamente a mi conciencia, porque yo sabia que deseaba esto.

La bese con deseo, introduciendo mi lengua lo mas que podía, nada ni nadie me iba a dejar con las ganas de estar dentro de Bella Swan, nada ni nadie.

Me apoye con mis brazos, mientras Bella me quitaba impacientemente los pantalones de cuero, que succionaron los poros de mi piel y era difícil quitármelos.

-Mierda!-Grito Bella luchando contra el pantalón, me reí y la ayude. Una vez sin los pantalones, la mire con deseo, esta mujer me deseaba y yo la deseaba, su cuerpo estaba hecho para corromperlo, y lo quería solo para mí, para mi placer.

Roce la punta de mi polla, sintiendo la humedad de Bella, gemí.

-Estas tan húmeda…- Me hubiera encantado preguntarle si era por mi, pero.. Prefería dejarlo para después.

Segui jugando un poco con Bella, acercando la punta y luego alejándola, hasta que ella se canso y tomo el mando. Me volteo, ella quedando a horcadas sobre mi y yo debajo.

-Me tienes harta…-Dijo y acerco mi pene a su entrada y bajo completamente.

-Dios.-Gemí. Era tan malditamente estrecha que sus paredes se cernían tan bien a mi polla.

Empezó con movimientos circulares, tortuosamente lento, cuando de repente ella apretó sus paredes y sonrió maliciosamente. Pequeña diabla…

-Te gusta, eh?-Me pregunto mientras lo hacia de nuevo y yo gemia sin control.

-Me las pagaras.-Dicho esto, la voltee y la penetre de una.

Mis embestidas eran bestiales, ahora descubría como me gustaba el sexo.. duro, fuerte. Bella agarraba fuertemente mis hombros y rasguño mi espalda, gruñí.

-Aaaaangh! – Grito cuando embestí aun más fuerte.

Bella apretó sus piernas sobre mis caderas y puso sus talones en mi trasero, hundiéndome mas en su interior, esto me encantaba.

Nos besamos, nuestras lenguas no daban tregua, pero casi no podíamos besarnos, le estaba dando tan duro que ella se iba para adelante y atrás y no podía besarla. Aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas, estaba casi saltando sobre ella, mientras en la habitación resonaban nuestros gemidos, entonces ella volvió a apretar sus paredes en mi.

-Ahh… Edward… dame.. mas.- Ah? No era suficiente? Pequeña diablilla, ahora si iba a saber quien era Edward Cullen..

La levante, con ella aun enredada en mis caderas y la puse contra la pared, me adentre en ella y a las dos estocadas, ella exploto.

-Si!... mierda si!-Me encantaba aun mas cuando ella maldecia, _se oia tan sexy_..

Tres estocadas mas y yo explote, llenándola de mi, sintiendo tanta satisfacción de saber que al menos, ella tendría algo mas de mi mientras no estuviéramos teniendo sexo.

-Eso fue..-Empezo ella.

-Malditamente perfecto..-Jadee. La bese y con cuidado la baje, sintiendo que había olvidado algo…

¡Maldicion! Bella era virgen! Ella se dio cuenta de mi expresión de horror y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Edward, sucede algo?-Pregunto con verdadera preocupación. Oh pobre Bella…

-Bella.. lo siento, no tuve cuidado.. yo.. debí haber sido suave, lo siento tanto.-Su expresión era de confusión hasta que de repente ladeo la cabeza e hizo una dulce y perfecta 'o' con su boca. Quería morderle los labios…

-Edward, no tienes que preocuparte.. en realidad, ni siquiera dolió.-Me sonrió de forma dulce pero no tan convincente.

-Bella, no..

-Edward ya paso, en serio.. no me dolió.-Esta vez su expresión era seria.

-Esta bien..-Suspire derrotado.

-Hey! Ya terminaron?-El de la voz nos saco del trance.

-Uhmm.. si?-Sonó mas como pregunta que respuesta.

-Eres insaciable chico, bueno.. creo que ahora tienen que separarse. Tienen que descansar.- Bella y yo nos miramos, hasta que me di cuenta que en frente mio tenia a Bella Swan completamente desnuda, observe cada uno de los detalles de su piel, sus pechos redondos, su abdomen firme y plano, su pequeña cintura, su hermoso y respingón trasero, sus largas y cremosas piernas y de ultimo, su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

Sus hermosos ojos café chocolate, que me derretían por completo. Su nariz perfecta, sus labios rojos, apetecibles… y sus hermosas mejillas, que ahora estaban tornando un hermoso color rosado.

Estaba avergonzada, agacho su cabeza y miro sus pies, como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo..

De repente, 6 hombres y mujeres entraron sin siquiera darnos tiempo para vestirnos, las mujeres se llevaron a Bella y los hombres se quedaron conmigo.

Esto era _tan_ vergonzoso.

* * *

**Coff Coff... hola mis nenas! Primero que nada, les voy a agradecer a TODAS, por sus reviews. Gracias a:** _csuhayl, julissacullen97, susykastorena, Luisiskitty, , Maya Cullen Masen, Mi bebe Maru Franco, EriM, tayloves, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Mi hermanita hermosa I'mLiilo, DAHIA MASEN, anon._

**Muchisimas gracias a todas ustedes, porque sin ustedes, no seria capaz de seguir esta historia.**

**¿Que les parecio el lemmon? Si es horrible, diganlo y tratare de mejorar:)**

**Pueden agregarme en FB: www . facebook MiaStew (Quiten los espacios) **

**Bueno, espero sus reviews, nos leemos lindas ! **


End file.
